


Blake died on Jevron

by Ann7121



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Summary: Things that happened after Star One.  Perhaps.





	Blake died on Jevron

The heat crisps his skin, burns him black. It dries out the lining of his nose and mouth so that every breath is an agony of fire. He longs for water but when the cup is offered, his throat is too raw to swallow. Instead a sponge is forced between his dry lips and he sucks the moisture from it feebly: but it's not enough. There isn't enough water in the universe to satisfy his thirst. 

How long his ordeal by flame lasts he has no idea, but eventually, his body cools so rapidly that it's as if he's plunged into a lake of ice. The shivers that rack him are exhausting, shaking him like a rag. He alternates between the volcano's heart and the lake of ice until all energy is spent and he sinks into a welcome darkness.

He awakes, eventually, to light, and white, antiseptic surroundings, but his mind is still shrouded in darkness. Where he is, how he got there, who he is, is a mystery to him. The blankness in his head is as deep as a well. Too weak to raise an arm, he lies inert, confused and yet peaceful. He is aware of activity around him. People come and go. Machines hum. Tubes bring liquid to his organs and evacuate them too. He is too exhausted to be curious, just thankful that his temperature has cooled to a comfortable, temperate warmth. 

Awareness returns on waves of stinging pain. His shoulder throbs, his limbs ache. The spinning in his head settles, only to be replaced by waves of nausea. He distinguishes faces, unfamiliar, impersonal, who bend over him and lift him, turn him, bathe his body, feed him. One face, flawless, porcelain skin and wide, dark eyes, returns again and again, not speaking but simply standing and staring at him, as if it wants to pierce him to his soul. 

Later, as his strength returns, the questioning begins. Day after day, the same thing: where are they, how did he escape, did the others survive, how is he planning to contact them? He can't answer, has no idea what they mean. If his mind were a book, then every page has been wiped of its words. But they don't believe him, subject him to bursts of pain, until at last, convinced, they allow him to rest. 

They bring him a mirror and a face stares back at him, unfamiliar, rugged and rough. A sickle scar curves from above the right eye to the cheek, dragging the corner of the eye lid down. The hair is greying, an unruly bush of wiry, dark curls. It is a fierce face but he can't name it. 

"You are Blake," she tells him, her voice, crystal clear, as lovely as her face. “One of my best agents. You were betrayed on a mission. This man is our enemy. " She hands him a grainy picture. This face is hawk-like, severe, dominated by its nose and sculpted mouth. He does not know it. "A dangerous man," she continues. "Kerr Avon, a terrorist dedicated to bringing down the Federation. He has blackened my name and yours."

"But you hurt me,” he protests weakly, puzzled and distressed by his confusion. "If I am your best agent, why did you hurt me?"

Her face takes on an angelic compassion, and the crystal in her voice softens to honey. "My poor, Blake," she tells him, a tear gathering in both almond shaped eyes. " It hurt me so much to cause you pain. I was afraid he had conditioned you to harm me. I had to be sure."

"Avon," he says bitterly.

"Yes, Avon."

It is not until the pain of three bullets jerk him out of the dream, or nightmare, that has been his world for the past two years; not until he looks fully into the anguished eyes of his supposed enemy, that he remembers, and understands she has conditioned him to betray his friend.

" Oh Avon..."


End file.
